Change of ?
by Fem-Karkat Vantas and Alois
Summary: Alois has been bugging Ciel since the dance. Is there more going on then mets the eye? You'll have to read and find out. My first story, please give any advice. [ON HOLD]
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own black butler or the characters**

"Ciel, where are you?" **Alois** screamed while running up and down the phantomhive manor.

As for me I was in my study trying to read a book but that doesn't look like that's going to happen. "Am I ever going to finish this goddamned chapter!" I think to myself. After the whole dance mess Alois just won't leave me alone. The weird thing is, is that it's not so gloomy around the manor as it used to be even if he can be a fucking pain in the arse.

'Bam' the door was just swung open and low and behold Alois fucking truancy was standing right there.

As soon as he sees me he runs and pulls me in a hug tighter then Elizabeth which I didn't think was possible until I met him.

"Ciel I finally found you!" Alois screamed in my ear, "it's so _boring _around here without you to intertwined me."

"First get the FUCK OFF and second I am not here to intertain, Alois" I said as I tried to push him off.

"Oh cieeeel don't be like that. You know you love me" he said the last part in my ear barely a whisper and I will never admit it but it sent shivers down my spine.

**Hope it's not to bad. My first story will take any advice you will give me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont on own black butler or the characters**

"Alois, leave me alone!" I told him but the truth, that I will never admit, is that it was less boring with him around.

"Come on Ciel lets go outside its such a nice day," Alois begged with his cute puppy dog eyes that you just can't say no to.

"Fine," I say with the tinyest hint of a smile on my face that I hope he doesn't notice. Well that couldn't of been a bigger mistake because as soon as that one word left my mouth I was dragged out of my study, died the gall, and finally out the front door of the manor.

The next thing I know we were headed in the direction of the garden. I always loved the garden but it's been awhile since I last went out there just to relax. Once we got to the latest tree in the middle of the garden also finally stopped dragging me.

'that was going to hurt in the morning,' I thought to myself.

After a few seconds I got up and sat next to Alois at the base of the tree. He was right it was a nice day, it was cool with a light wind. For once Alois was quite so I looked over at him in curiosity. He had a content smile on his face and his eyes were closed. The wind was blowing his hair softly. To be honest he looked really innocent and cute. Oh HELL NO! I did not just think that. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME. I started to shake my head back and forth to clear my mind, which probably wasn't a good idea because as soon as I looked up.

I saw him staring at me but what was weird is that I could see confusion and worry in his eyes, there was also something I couldn't name. I couldn't look away his eyes were just so easy to get lost in, such a clear blue. He opened and closed his mouth a few time. He opened it again and I think I mig...

"Ciel, are you ok?" That got me out of that strange moment I was having in my head.

"AA... Yea I'm fine." I finally said after a few **moments.**

"Are you sure? You kind of spaced out for awhile."

"I'm sure, can we just stay out here for a while." After I said that all he did was smile

-**-/-yes longer chapter, please review, fav, and follow-**-


	3. Chapter 3: the nap

**Sorry this is a short chapter **

**Warning: grammar and fluff **

~~~~Ciel Pov~~~~~

After awhile of just talking I started to get tired. I was about to get up when I realized I just didn't have the strength to. Subconsciously I lad my head on his shoulder and fell into a peaceful sleep.

~~~~Alois Pov~~~~

I felt him put his head on my shoulder. Now that surprised me. I tensed automatically, then after a few seconds I relaxed and put my arm around him so he could be more comfortable. This seemed to work because he instantly started to snuggle close to me until his head was almost on my chest.

This made me smile. I decided that maybe I could sleep for a tad as well, so I moved very carefully as not to wake him and slowly fell into a peaceful slumber as well.

~~~~nobody Pov~~~~

Little did they know that the both of them kept getting closer with content smiles on there faces.

**Hope you liked. Tell me any of my mistakes and please review I would love to make this story better for everyone **

**Bye for now **


	4. Chapter 4: the surprise

**Thank you Thevillianousnoble for your review it made me happy that someone is liking my writing and my friend also isn't a Alois x Ciel shipper but she is suporting my which helps.**

**Hope you will continue to read.**

**Warning: fluff and grammar and short chap**

**ENJOY**

~~~~Sebastian's Pov~~~~

I was looking for my young master because dinner was ready. 'Sigh' we're could he be, I decided to go look in the garden, I went to the tree in the middle and what I saw made me freeze and do a double take.

I saw Alois asleep on the ground, which didn't surprise me, but what did was that my young master was asleep cuddled next to him with his head lightly on his chest and if that's not surprising enough he was smiling and Alois had his arm around him holding him close.

After I got out of my shocked state I started to smile and then smirk.

This is something I will never forget. Well I can't wake them up it would be more fun for them to wake up in that position. "Hehe" I laughed lightly as I walked away.

~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~

~~~~~Ciel Pov~~~

I slowly started to wake up but I didn't want to get up, i was so comfortable. Whatever I was laying on was so warm and soft. The heartbeat was so soothing.

'WAIT? Heartbeat?' I thought, now that woke me up. I looked up and I saw Alois so close I was about to jump up but then everything that happened a few hours ago came back to me and I smiled a rare smile.

I decided not to wake him up, he looked peaceful and I was so warm. He looked really innocent like this.

My eyes started to go lower until they landed on his slightly parted red lips. I had a sudden urge to just kiss them. I started to but my lip debating it and suddenly without my consent my face lifted up and I kissed him.

Now that made my eyes widen.

**Sorry for the short chapter I'm trying to make them longer **

**Please review, follow, and like i would love to hear your opinion and if I should continue **


	5. Authors note

There is going to be a spin off of a few chapters and I will be posting these chapters on a story called change of ? Alternate

hope youll read


	6. Chapter 5: shock

**There is going to be an alternate story called change of ? Alternate hope you check it out **

**Warming: short chap, and grammar **

\\\\\\\\\|\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

~~~~~Ciel Pov~~~~

After a second I got control of my senses and broke the kiss. I looked up at him and he was still asleep, but something was different he was smiling.

Idiot I thought. 'Why did I kiss him? I hate him! He is so annoying, a slut, cute. W. why did I just think that I must be crazy.

After I finished with my mental breakdown I checked to see if he was still asleep and low and behold he was.

I was still tired so I put my head back on his chest and fell back to sleep.

~~~Alois Pov ~~~~

I felt something on my lips but I stayed asleep. I was having a delightful dream of Ciel kissing me, but that would never happen.

I opened my eyes and saw him asleep. I leaned down and kissed his forehead hoping I wouldn't wake him.

'I wish you would be mine Ciel. I love you!' That was the last thing I thought before falling back to sleep.

-/-

**Sorry for short chap hope u enjoyed. This just keeps getting more interesting. **

**I don't know if I'm going to continue with this story tell me if I should or not **


	7. Chapter 6: the storm

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while school and personal problems **

**Anyway hope you enjoy **

~~~~Ciel Pov~~~~

I felt something cold hit my back. I slowly opened my heavy eyes and looked up seeing that it's was raining and I looked like a really bad storm was coming. I started to get really scared and screamed at Alois to wake up so we could get out of here.

Thankfully he woke up with a start and looked at me trying to figure out what was wrong, but not a second after I noticed he was awake did I grab his hand, jump up and start running as fast as I could back to the manor. All that mattered was getting out of the storm.

~~~~Alois Pov~~~~

When I woke up I saw Ciel shaking, then grab my hand and run.

'I wonder what's wrong with him' as he's dragging me I look up and for the first time notice the storm.'is Ciel scared of storms' I look at him and see him trying to get to the manor with a scared look on his face.

When we finally get back to the manor and to his room he jumps on his bed and covers himself with the covers trying to get as small as possible. This made me start to worry. I slowly made my way to him. Once I was seated next to him I pulled his head to my chest and let him cry there until he was just shaking and sniffing.

He looked up at my with such a scared expression all I wanted to do was make that look go away. I laid down, still hugging him. Pulled his head up so it was laying on my chest and tightened my arms around him.

After awhile he finally fell asleep and i thought I should do the same so with one last look at him I fell asleep. Neither of us noticing a figure with red eyes and a smirk on its face walk away.

**Again sorry for late update **

**Rate fav and review I would love to hear what y'all think**


	8. Chapter 7: the morning after

**So sorry for the late update I have been so busy and had no time to write at all. Thank you for your comments and please enjoy the story**

-/-

~~~~Alois Pov~~~~

I woke up because the sun was in my face, but I was still so tired. I suddenly feel a weight on my chest and freeze, but then everything from the other day come back to me and I smiled because I was just so worried about him when I saw him start to cry. I subconsciously start to stroke ciel hair trying to calm my nerves.

I see a smile graze his soft lips and fell him start to lean into my hand. He looked so innocent and cute, but I was still worried about him. I hope he is alright now.

~~~~Ciel Pov~~~~

I felt something warm running through my hair and I couldn't help but lean into the touch it was so comforting.

I tried to go back to sleep, I was just so comfortable, but alas I ended up waking up anyways. I slowly opened my eyes and there looking at me was Alois with a sweet smile and a look of worry on his face.

"Morning," he whispers

"Morning, what time is it?" I yawn out

He craned his neck to the window for a moment and then turned back to me. "About 6:30" he said smiling and looking me straight in the eye. I sighed, knowing that, that meant I had to get up and start the work I forgot to finish yesterday.

"Ciel" I look over at him and his face was painted with worry. I slightly nod my head to him to tell his to continue and that I was listening.

"Are you alright I was really worried about you last night?" That made me think and then I remembered everything that happened the storm, crying, and Alois comforting me until I fell asleep.

I looked up into his eyes and smiled the best I could. "Yes Alois, I am fine now thanks to you. Thank you for helping me in my moment of weakness."

He looked taken back, but then smiled at me. "It was no trouble. It just made me sad to see you cry." His words had so much honesty that it made me do a double take.

I didn't know what to say but I suddenly remembered the lager pile of paperwork and started to get up. Alois grabbed my wrist lightly and looked at my with a slight red to his checks. "Can I come with you"

I thought for a moment a then said yes he could come.

**Hope you enjoyed please comment I would love to hear what you think and if I should change anything to make y'all enjoy my story better until next time**


	9. Important

I am so sorry for not updating. I haven't had wifi for a few weeks and have been super busy. Sorry again! I don't know if I'm going to continue this story so please give me any ideas you have or if I should continue. Soooooooooo soorrrry again


End file.
